Oxygène
by Waders
Summary: Il arrive que certains sentiments trop forts se transforment en peur. Et un ninja n'a jamais peur.


Genre : Mmmh… grand mystère, j'ai l'impression, je serais dans l'impossibilité de vous le dire Oo… Légère, mais alors très légère connotation yuri, et ce n'est pas le principal sujet de la fic, loin de là.

Disclaimer Je ne fait qu'emprunter que les personnages de M. Kishimoto, vous vous en doutez

Auteur : Waders alias Fullmetalgirl

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Shikamaru ! On va y aller, tu nous accompagnes ?

Shikamaru réfléchis un instant puis se retourna et répondit après un léger soupir tout juste audible pour sa personne, pour une fois :

- Non, allez-y sans moi…

Suite à quoi Ino le réprimandait, avec peut-être un peu mois d'ardeur que d'habitude, mais un peu plus que ce qui conviendrait. Mais on finissait toujours pas le laisser partir dans la direction opposée, respectant son choix et par la même occasion sa légère déprime.

Ou véritable dépression.

Shikamaru n'avait jamais trouvé la différence entre les deux termes, de toutes façons, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Il referma sa main contre la poignée de son parapluie et poursuivit sa route sur les pavés ruisselants de Konoha. Il passait toujours par le même endroit, celui qui menait d'habitude à son coin favori pour respirer un instant mais qui se trouvait être ni plus ni moins qu'un banc totalement inondé.

Comme qui dirait « impraticable ».

Il reprit donc sa route avant que les souvenirs ne l'assaillent.

Il redescendit donc la légère pente, enjambant de temps à autre une rigole, tournant à la troisième rue, s'arrêtant parfois pour rapidement saluer quelques connaissances, mais peu grand monde en temps de pluie, en fait. Ceci étant, il finit par arriver au bas d'un haut bâtiment. Qu'il monta.

Ce banc cette fois-ci semblait avoir résisté à l'orage, étant situé sous un auvent.

Le brun se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps il n'était pas venu ici. A mieux y réfléchir, la dernière fois, ça devait sûrement être avec Choji… Mais pas l'équipe. Ça c'est sûr, il n'était pas venu depuis qu'il avait reçu le rang de Genin. Ce qui faisait un certain temps.

L'équipe…

S'il savait, lui.

S'il le savait que maintenant il ne parvenait plus à aligner deux mots en sa présence, ou même de tenir plus de trois secondes en la voyant.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Car chaque fois qu'il y allait, il y avait, cette douleur au creux de sa poitrine.

Et cette amertume.

Le Nara se rendit compte que l'averse s'était arrêtée. Enfin, presque. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on ne sait que la pluie continue qu'en regardant quelques arabesques se dessiner dans les flaques. Il huma un court moment l'air.

L'air qui rôdait après la pluie.

Le genre d'air comme épuré, profond, sans aucune distinction de quelconques senteurs intempestives.

Pas une fumée, pas une odeur de foyer. Comme si l'orage avait tout nettoyé. Non, ravagé.

L'air qui rôde après la pluie est singulier.

Comme si l'on pouvait quelque chose d'inexistant, en profondeur, quelque chose de pur. Un gaz renouvelé mais qui n'est plus. Comme si l'eau d'origine inodore prenait toute son importance en milliers de particules répandues dans l'air.

Comme si chaque dalle, chaque feuille ou chaque tronc d'arbre, chaque vélo de gamin laissé dehors durant l'été sans avoir été rangé, chaque pallier de porte, chaque trottoir ou tonnelle de magasin, chaque pot de fleurs posé au coin de la fenêtre, chaque chose en contact avec la pluie perdait consistance. Ce n'était plus qu'une masse, immobile et sans aura.

Sans la senteur des pierres du quartier, sans l'odeur de graisse sur les chaînes des bicyclettes, sans le parfum d'écorce ou du tissu resté trop longtemps à la chaleur.

Juste cette humidité profonde, froide.

Et de l'oxygène.

Shikamaru resta un certain temps, peut-être une heure complète, assis, ayant vaguement pris le temps de poser son parapluie qui gouttait longuement à côté de lui, sous le auvent.

A défaut d'avoir pu se remémorer quelques uns de ses souvenirs, car la plupart s'étant déroulé ici s'associaient à une odeur en particulier, Shikamaru réfléchit. Il fit le tour de ses pensées et ses problèmes, prenant soin d'essayer de distinguer une faille dans l'uniformité de l'air à ce moment, en poussant une inspiration pénétrante.

Suite à quoi il se leva, parapluie toujours ouvert en main, malgré son inutilité à cet instant.

Il redescendit dans la rue de Konoha, son dos reprenant son habituelle pose voûtée contre laquelle tous ses proches râlaient.

Une fois en bas, au milieu de la rue, immobile car ne sachant où allait maintenant, le Nara dut se rendre à l'évidence : une seule solution pouvait l'aider.

Il devait avoir recours à ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui par logique l'embêtait donc.

- Ino.

Les femmes.

- Oh, Shikamaru, tu n'es pas rentré, encore ?

- … Tu bosses encore ce soir, c'est chiant.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle travaillait à la boutique,quand elle n'était pas en mission ou en train de piailler bien que toujours dans le domaine des oiseaux, elle était plutôt à roucouler maintenant avec Sakura.

L'odeur du fleuriste donnait légèrement la nausée à son co-équipier.

Individuellement, chaque fleur avait un parfum qu'il pouvait apprécier selon son humeur, mais tout cet entassement les mélangeait, qu'elles s'assemblent ou pas, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Shikamaru comparait souvent les fleurs aux femmes, et celles-ci, si elles le savaient, apprécieraient sûrement ne connaissant pas la véritable raison de cette poésie. Car c'était vrai que, en fait, ce n'était pas flatteur, quand on réfléchit bien à la précédente citation…

On ne sentait plus vraiment l'odeur de chacune. C'était un parfum étrange et envoûtant, même assommant selon son avis.

Il y avait l'odeur des tulipes, lys et autres plantes dont raffole tout le monde. Lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en avoir chez soi.

Si ce n'est pour les sentir.

Or au bout de seulement trois jours, elles fanaient et perdaient évidemment de leurs arôme. Ça lui paraissait franchement inutile et cela n'avait rien à envier à un vulgaire tissu coloré.

Ino appuya un coude sur le comptoir à côté de la caisse et considéra son ami.

- Mmh oui, j'espère me faire un peu d'argent.

- En plus des missions ?

- En plus des missions.

Le brun leva la tête vers le plafond comme s'il pouvait distinguer chaque flot de senteur. Ino resta silencieuse.

L'odeur lui était familière, elle n'y faisait pas attention. C'était presque ça qui dérangeait Shikamaru. Il aimait ressentir chaque chose, quoique ce soit, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'un registre très agréable.

Elle finit par briser le silence.

- Tu y vas enfin ?

Il soupira.

- J'en sais rien. Donc je vais prendre des fleurs qui au pire plairont à ma mère…

Elle resta silencieuse et s'appuya un peu plus contre l'élément.

- Ecoute, il faudra que tu te décides un jour, personne ne peut le faire à ta place.

- Ça je le sais.

Et à nouveau le silence.

Et à nouveau Shikamaru respira un peu l'air autour de lui. Après quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaire, il parvint à distinguer un parfum particulier à travers tous les autres. Celui d'Ino.

Il est très important de savoir qu'Ino accordait une grande importance à son apparence, et poussait la coquetterie jusqu'à aller se parfumer alors qu'elle travaillait au milieu des fleurs toute la journée. Mais c'était pour elle quelque chose de primordial étant donné qu'elle se retenait déjà d'en mettre durant les missions, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu que lorsque cela arrivait, Kiba n'avait, par exemple, aucun mal à la distinguer à quatre kilomètres au moins. L'arôme que dégageait la jeune fille dans ses moments là était alcoolisée, et élégante, en d'autres termes exactement l'effet qu'elle voulait obtenir. Il y avait plus délicat comme parfum de femmes, mais ce n'était pas son cas.

Ino avait toujours voulu grandir vite.

- Ino… Est-ce qu'il y a… Quelque chose qui te rends mal à l'aise ou qui te fais peur ?

- Je…

Elle n'hésita pas vraiment à voir son expression. Apparemment, elle avait déjà trouvé la réponse mais hésitait à la lui dire.

- Je déteste voir Sakura pleurer.

Les lèvres de Shikamaru s'étendirent en un mimique étrange qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Hé ! Je veux bien t'aider mais te fous pas de moi !

- Je me fous pas de toi, je pensais pas que ça serait ta réponse, c'est tout …

- Je continue ou tu préfères que je te jette dehors à coup de pieds dans

- Oui. Continue.

- Disons qu'avant ça me rendait triste mais…

Maintenant aucun doute.

Ino Yamanaka cherchait ses mots. C'était une première. Mais en fait, on voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de l'attraper par le col pour le secouer dans tous les sens avant de lui demander de se ressaisir. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme était victime de circonstances atténuantes.

- Mais maintenant, tu sais que c'est plus vraiment la même chose…

- Entre vous ? Je sais…

- Et du coup, quand ça arrive… Je me dis, qu'il y a quelque chose auquel j'ai failli et que ça va pas…

- Et pourtant, tu vas quand même la voir, dans ces cas-là.

La phrase parût étonner la blonde. Elle faisait à présent la tête d'une mère qui allait réprimander son enfant.

- Evidemment !

Et elle avait raison, à vrai dire.

Car si elle ne le faisait pas à ce moment, là ça serait vraiment de sa faute, la faute de sa peur. Le simple fait de l'aimer ne pouvait pas l'éloigner de tous les inconvénients que cela comptait.

Et parce que justement, elle l'aimait, et qu'elle se devait d'être là pour elle. Même si ça la rendait triste, même si ça lui creusait un trou dans le ventre ou la poitrine. Ou les deux. Et parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se contenter d'aimer quand on voulait, il fallait être là jusqu'au bout.

Shikamaru eut un instant d'estime pour elle.

- C'est ça qui te bloque, Shikamaru ! Tu fuis, en fait !

- Je fuis pas, c'est juste que…

- Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Le ton était bref et sans appel.

- Lui parler ? Franchement, j'aurais l'air con et…

- C'est la seule chose qui peut te faire du bien, maintenant ! Personne d'autre pourra le faire !

- Mais franchement, ne me dis pas que c'est quelque chose que tu fais tous les jours !

- Parce que je n'ai pas autant de choses à lui dire.

Elle avait raison.

Et il le savait.

Et continuer de parler avec elle à ce niveau là ne servirait à rien, elle était redevenue la kunoichi qui ne prenait pas de gants pour s'adresser à quelqu'un.

C'est peut-être un peu pour ça qu'elle déclara :

- Bon, tiens. Des roses blanches.

- C'est les plus chères !

- Tu me le dois bien ! répondit-elle en un sourire narquois.

Et elle lui tendit le bouquet, entouré d'un ruban vert.

Shikamaru approcha sa main de l'une des fleurs et la tira hors de la gerbe avant de la lui tendre.

- C'est pour toi.

Ino le regarda, perplexe, et leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de lui lancer :

- Sans vouloir te brusquer, Shikamaru, ce ne sont pas les fleurs qui manquent, ici.

- Menteuse, je sais que ça te fait plaisir.

- Que ?

- Qu'un garçon t'en offre.

Elle leva la tête comme pour le snober.

- Peuh, comme si t'étais le seul.

Il ricana doucement devant la mimique féminine, avant de se diriger avant un dernier « merci » pour elle.

Mais juste avant de prendre la porte, il sortit avec un peu de zèle :

- Evite de t'en vanter, Sakura serait pas contente.

Il entendit un bref « tu n'oserais pas ? » mais n'en tint pas compte, et sortit de la boutique, un pas légèrement plus assuré qu'auparavant.

Sur le chemin il rencontra quelques personnes. Dont Naruto, tout trempé car il n'avait apparemment pas pris de parapluie avant.

Pourtant il souriait.

Le brun aurait voulu être aussi fort que lui à ce moment.

Il continua de marcher, tandis que le soleil perçait avec difficulté à travers les nuages et en se reflétant par intervalle dans les flaques. Un commerçant venait de rabattre sa tonnelle. Quelques gamins chouinaient de ne pas pouvoir utiliser leurs vélos.

Et tout sentait bon.

Tout ça à cause de cette infime source de chaleur. Mais c'est en fait tout ce qui donne sa vie à quelque chose, c'était peut-être une conclusion de bonne fortune, mais Shikamaru s'en contenta à ce jour.

Rien qu'après avoir vu tout ça, le renouveau des objets après l'averse, la vie qui reprend forme, la rue qui renaît, ça lui avait donné du courage. Il pourrait y aller cette fois.

Sa main se resserra sur le bouquet.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le cimetière, Shikamaru resta d'abord debout, comme si ses jambes refusaient de se plier.

Cependant, il se penche, et déposa les fleurs sur la tombe. Sans un mot. Il se contenta de sortir ce que, pour l'occasion, on aurait pu comparer à des encens, mais juste pour l'occasion. Comment respecter la mémoire dans les extrêmes, vraiment…

Il souffla un coup puis déclara, toujours tout seul :

- Salut, Asuma.

Et il regarda la fumée s'envoler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hé hé…

Je sais pas si je dois être contente de moi, ce coup-ci, mais au moins, j'ai réussi : tu t'es trompé, Michiko, je parlais pas d'un amour de Shikamaru XD

Je sais pas si j'ai mis les bonnes allusions concernant la vérité

Pour les petits pointilleux : « Lorsqu'_il _la voit » concerne donc la tombe J'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose avec des descriptions d'odeurs. C'était pas facile, j'en suis pas très très fière T T à revoir à l'occasion. Surtout que j'ai mis pas mal de sous-entendus, et quand je suis lancée, y'en a souvent trop…

Sur ce.


End file.
